1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assist system for a vehicle that assists an operator to drive a vehicle, to a method therefor, and to a vehicle that is equipped with this system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a system for assisting an operator to drive a vehicle, there is known, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2000-54860. This system is one which, for automatic cruise control, varies the actuation reaction force of the accelerator pedal based upon the vehicle distance between the vehicle in front and the subject vehicle as detected by a laser radar system or the like. For example, with this system, during automatic cruise control, the accelerator pedal reaction force is set to be hard so as to allow the operator to rest his foot upon the accelerator pedal.